Trakeena (Amy Miller)
The original incarnation of Trakeena in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy was portrayed by Amy Miller-Rolle . 'Character History (Lost Galaxy)' In Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, the series that starred the villain, Trakeena was born as the insectile daughter of Scorpius, the evil princess of his alien army. Trakeena was born with both mortal beauty (human beauty) and insect features as well. She carries a staff with a cockroach emblem on the side of it, but lost this one in the desert on Onyx. However, after her father's death, she gained another staff with an amber-encased spider within the staff that could also be transformed into a sword to be used for hand-to-hand combat. She can use her insect armor to protect her from harm, but was never shown to have used it in any of the episodes after her father's death. Trakeena was incredibly vain and proud. On one occasion, she had the monster Crumummy steal the beauty She never used it for the rest of the series. However, it was mainly used in Lost Galaxy season 1 in the episodes "The Lights of Orion" and "Silent Sleep" (#6 and 11).Added by Trakeena- the queen of darknessfrom all the female inhabitants of Terra Venture, because she hated the thought that they might be more beautiful than her. This plan was foiled, however, and the beauty was restored to the inhabitants of the station. She also liked to accompany her father's generals on their missions, though her father disapproved of it. In one such case, Treacheron claimed that Trakeena had followed him to battle, whereas in truth, he had allowed it. This upset Trakeena, and in retaliation she convinced her father Scorpius that Treacheron was a traitor, for which he was locked up. This feud continued, and Treacheron tricked Trakeena into searching for a silver goblet, just so that he could ambush her once he was free from his cell. She was saved only thanks to the intervention of the Galaxy Power Rangers. Eventually, Trakeena learned that her father Scorpius wished for her to enter the cocoon, to become an insect with great powers, like him. She refused, mainly not wanting to lose her mortal beauty the transformation would cause, and fled to the planet Onyx when he tried to force her, where she met Villamax. Villamax offered to train her to be a great warrior, and taught her swordplay and martial arts. She returned to the Scorpion Stinger after hearing of Scorpius' defeat at the hands of the Rangers. While Scorpius was dying, Trakeena was given his throne and all of his powers. Deviot told her that Scorpius was destroyed by the Red Galaxy Ranger. Though she captured the Red Galaxy Ranger, he escaped. Terra Venture entered the Lost Galaxy, where Trakeena was unwilling to follow. When it emerged once again, Trakeena destroyed the ship of Captain Mutiny, who was pursuing it. Though Trakeena had put her father's cocoon into storage, Deviot still wanted to enter it to gain power. He dragged her into the cocoon, where they merged into a single being. Deviot's power and ruthlessness had been incorporated into her personality, driving her insane. She had the Scorpion Stinger unleash a vicious attack on Terra Venture, destroying their last engine and causing it to crash on a moon nearby Mirinoi. While the colony was forced to evacuate the damaged ship, she launched a full-scale assault, arming all her Sting Wingers with bombs, so as to destroy the colony. Her general Villamax believed that this tactic of mass suicide bombing was foolish as Trakeena was destroying her own army. Using this tactic, Trakeena succeeded in destroying the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords, though in the process lost her whole army. After the colony escaped and fled to Mirinoi, she pursued them in the Scorpion Stinger,planning to blast the escape ships. When Villamax refused to obey this order, she destroyed him. When she attempted to attack again, the Power Rangers intervened in the Astro-Megaship. In an attempt to stop her, the Rangers self-destructed the Astro-Megaship, causing the Scorpion Stinger to crash back on the moon. However, Trakeena survived and as a last resort, entered the cocoon again. She emerged, mutated into a green, humanoid insect, just as her father had intended. She then powered up Terra Venture's remains to destroy the colony on Mirinoi. Her full plan was to crash the damaged Terra Venture into Mirinoi, obliterating the colony and the planet as well as destroying the Power Rangers in the crash (her own fate of the crash was not mentioned). She engaged the Rangers in battle, and was seemingly destroyed by the Red Galaxy Ranger's Battlizer when he pulled her in close and shot her pointblank. The crash of Terra Venture was diverted from the colony by the timely intervention of the Galaxy Megazord, under control of the Galactabeasts only, in this instance. Trivia Notes *After production on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ended in late 1999, Amy Miller married her PRLG castmateReggie Rolle (the actor who played Damon Henderson /Green Galaxy Ranger) and the two currently live in the state of Texas. After their marriage, the actress changed her last name to Rolle (making her original last name as her maiden name), prior to being married to Reggie. *She is the first Power Rangers villainess to die (despite that she is an insect-based villain). *Trakeena is the second Power Rangers villainess themed after an insect, following Scorpina (MMPR). *Trakeena is currently considered as #1 for "Greatest Female Villain of All Time", on Blogspot's list of the Greatest Female Villain [ in Film and Television], topping her against Astronema (in Power Rangers in Space) and Vypra (in'' Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue''). *Trakeena is the second Power Rangers insect-based villainess to ever fight the Power Rangers themselves, also following Scorpina (who the first in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers). *Trakeena is the first boss-based Power Rangers villainess to battle the Rangers. Previous PR villainesses Rita Repulsa, Divatox, and Astronema didn't sport that advantage. *Rolle's version of Trakeena was declined from appearing Lightspeed Rescue's teamup episodes. The reason, she didn't like the script, so the part, by Saban, was giving to Jennifer Burns. After Burns played it in the two episodes, that actress disappeared. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Category:Villains